


Dedication

by RebaK1tten



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Gen, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the LJ comment fic site Prompt from Evil_Little_Dog - "Dedications in his latest novel".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedication

“Well, what do you think, Abby?”

Abby whirls around, holding a tongue depressor covered with red goo. “I’ll tell you what I know, Tim. I know that this is not strawberry jam nor is it hair gel, sexual lubricant, or any other type of food.”

“I meant about the email I sent you. On Saturday, Abby?” Tim asks, chewing on the inside of his lip.

“Oh yeah, I saw that, I’m sorry, I didn’t get a chance to read it.” Abby turns back around and keys in something. “Saturday night I went to see a friend in a band; it was her grand return after losing two fingers in a kitchen accident. On Sunday morning, I was at church, of course, and then after that there was the church potluck and I helped clean up after that. I guess the day just got away from me. Was it important? If it’s important, you should put that in the subject line.”

“I put ‘Abby – read me’ in all caps,” Tim huffs. “Do you think you can look at it and get back to me by noon?”

“Sure, I’ll do it now, Timmy, what is it?” Abby replies, pulling her phone out of the pocket of her jacket.

“No, not now,” he says quickly, taking the phone and putting it back in her pocket. “I sent it to you so you could read it in private. But I do need to get back to my publisher today, by noon.”

Abby looks at him questioningly. “Your publisher? You never let anyone see anything you’ve written before it’s printed.”

“Well, this is the dedication and … I wanted you to read it and… can you just do that and let me know what you think before noon? Please?”

“Sure, Tim,” she smiles, still looking puzzled. “I’ll call you in a few minutes, okay?”

“Thanks, Abby,” Tim says, turning and leaving quickly before she gets a chance to get her phone back out.

There’s still a lot to do on the new case and he doesn’t have time to watch the clock and see when it’s ten-o’clock. Or ten-fifteen. Or ten-thirty or ten-forty five. At eleven the phone rings and Tim grabs it.

“Tim,” Abby says, with a slight quiver in her voice.

“Yeah, Abbs. Did you read it? Is it okay?” Tim asks, trying to keep his own voice steady.

“Yes, Tim, it’s great. And as soon as I know what was down Petty Officer Third Class Watterman’s throat, I am going to come up there and hug you so hard!”

“Great, Abby, looking forward to it,” he answer, grinning. “I’ll see you in a bit. And thanks.”

“Timmy! No, thank you!”

He hangs up and pulls up the draft email to his publisher and reads it again. ‘Dedicated to my friend, Abby, with love. She solves as many mysteries as she creates.”

Tim hits send.


End file.
